


Ash and Embers

by MaidenM



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Kinda, M/M, Mild Angst, Porn With Plot, Requited Unrequited Love, Sylvain is a bro who would fuck a bro if he asked, Sylvain might be a bro who could be a brofriend, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: The greatest fool in all of Adrestia must be Hubert von Vestra. He must be, to have believed himself special in Ferdinand's eyes. Of course he hadn't been.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've reached a good point in my writing when I think "1k is too little for one chapter", but on the other hand I felt like this didn't need to be longer? Feel free to yell at me to finish this, chapter 2 is almost written out and chapter 3 is at least outlined. I normally never have poly/open ships but this one grabbed me and wouldn't let go...

The greatest fool in all of Adrestia must be Hubert von Vestra.

He was sure of it himself, at least. For months he had indulged in the hopeless fantasy that maybe, just maybe his feelings for the charming Prime Minister were requited. The soft glances, softer touches, the gifts they exchanged and the time they spent just the two of them must have been special. Ferdinand would gaze at him bashfully over the rim of his teacup, blush so sweetly whenever Hubert called him by the nickname the people had given him and his hand would linger whenever their fingers touched however briefly. He had been so delusional that he had even dared to brush the hair out of Ferdinand’s face as a brisk breeze had interrupted them during their afternoon tea in the palace garden, the idiotic notion that the redhead’s rosy complexion was a sign that he thought of him the same way Hubert did.

He must be a fool, to have believed himself special in Ferdinand's eyes. Of course he hadn't been.

Fool that he is, he had come to Ferdinand's quarters intending to offer his time and company for the evening. He had stepped inside, quiet by habit, and foolishly he did not leave as he heard noises from the minister's bedroom. When the noises shaped into moans and sighs he had told himself he would only look because he was concerned, because he wished to know that Ferdinand was alright.

From his position by the door barely open by an inch, he wished he could turn back time and forget this had ever happened.

But oh, Ferdinand was a sight before him, limited though his field of vision might be. Lying on his arms, ass high in the air and wearing nothing but a debauched smile he was a vision fit for kings. His hair spilled over his shoulders as he moved his hips, sweet moans leaving his pink lips as his lover met his movements with hard, firm thrusts. His room was lit only by candlelight, leaving a warm glow across their tanned and strong bodies as they moved in unison. Practiced movements, their bodies a symphony that spoke of both familiarity and lust.

Hubert bit his tongue until he tasted blood. Ferdinand was as beautiful as he had always imagined, his voice as sweet in his lust as he wished it would be. And as Sylvain Gautier would thrust hard into his hole, his breath left him exactly as Hubert had envisioned it would.

"Harder," Ferdinand moaned, eyes shut as he rode wave after wave of pleasure. The next thrust knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Oh? And why would I do as you say, darling?" Sylvain grunted, his voice deeper than usual. Hubert twitched in his pants as a hand came down hard on Ferdinand's plush asscheek, bringing another moan from the redhead beneath him.

"Please!" Ferdinand wailed, back arching as his hands clawed the sheets of his bed.

_ Give it to him, you idiot, _ Hubert thought, a hand coming to stroke the growing bulge between his legs.  _ When Ferdinand von Aegir begs you to fuck him, you do not refuse. _

"Well, how can I refuse such a request?" Sylvain rasped, and with the next few thrusts Ferdinand's whole body shook as he howled in pleasure.

Hubert stood rooted by the door, torn between leaving and forgetting his feelings for his fellow minister ever existed or drinking in the sight before him until it was burned into his retinas. Ferdinand's moans echoed in the room, sweat rolling off his body as Sylvain gripped his golden hair and pulled him up on his knees. A large hand snuck around, coming to grope at a full and firm tit as the other hand closed around Ferdinand's throat squeezing just hard enough to excite him. Eyes still closed, Ferdinand's hands moved to lie upon Sylvain's, a silent affirmation of the pleasure his touch brought.

"How long were you waiting for this, my Jewel?" Sylvain rasped, making Hubert bristle. My Jewel. If Hubert had been brave enough to be possessive, to call Ferdinand his, would it have been him behind him now?

"A-all day, whenever I saw you-!" Ferdinand gasped, rolling his hips so deliciously. "During m-meetings, during tea--"

The corners of Hubert's eyes burned even as his face remained passive. Had Ferdinand thought of Sylvain even as he sat down with him? Had Hubert foolishly talked about his day, listened to Ferdinand prattle on about his damned horse while Ferdinand was just counting down the minutes until he could get dicked down by the greatest slut to ever come out of Fhirdiad?

"Heh. I did too, Ferdie. Do you not see the way I look at you? The way I can barely restrain myself from touching you, ravishing you where you stand?" Sylvain asked, nibbling at Ferdinand's ear. That at least, Hubert could understand. Did Sylvain look at Ferdinand the same way he did? What was the difference between then, the deciding factor that put Hubert of the other side of the door?

"You terrible man," Ferdinand wailed.

Terrible man. How ironic, that it had become a nickname Hubert was now so fond of. And how devastating, that he should now know he's not the only terrible man to Ferdinand.

Hubert had heard and seen enough. As quietly as he had arrived, he left. And what a shame that he did.

"I-I'm close, I--" Ferdinand moaned, a familiar name forming on his lips as his pleasure reached its peak. "Hubert!" he moaned out as he spilled, Sylvain following close behind.

The two redheads collapsed on the bed, spent and satisfied. Ferdinand breathed heavily, a vision where his hair spilled around him like a halo as he rolled to his back to lay beside Sylvain. The other man reached over to toy with a stray lock, to stroke the line of his lover's jaw.

"Feeling better?" Sylvain asked, voice back to its normal registry and a solemn smile on his lips.

"Yes," Ferdinand sighed, leaning into the touch of his friend's hand. "I am sorry to ask this of you over and over again. It is just... today, during tea, Hubert--"

"No worries, I know what he does to your heart," the older man replied as he leaned over to kiss him, a chaste and kind kiss. "I can always be whoever you want me to be," he promised once more.


	2. Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great response to my mindless porn! I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one who thought about Sylvain pulling the "I can be whoever you want me to be, baby" card!

As the days passed, Hubert could not deny the growing hole in his chest.

He was professional about it, of course. He would speak to both Ferdinand and Sylvain about matter of the state as he needed and make sure their work ran smoothly, though he didn't pretend that his glare was not harsher than usual against the latter redhead. He would still take tea with Ferdinand, partly out of his own selfish desires and partly because it was not Ferdinand's fault he was a coward and apparently Sylvain was not.

And at night he would defile himself as he remembered the sight of Ferdinand in the throes of pleasure. He would imagine himself in Sylvain's position, picture himself brave enough to whisper all the filth his mind conjured up whenever he laid eyes on Ferdinand's lips, his hair or the shape of his body.

He could manage. He was used to staying in the shadows.

However, as he stepped into Ferdinand's office all those thoughts went out the window leaving his brain blank and floundering.

"I could have sworn I locked the door," Sylvain quipped, hands full of Ferdinand's ass and his member buried deep inside it. Ferdinand sat naked on his lap, back towards the door leaving Hubert with a prime view of his backside as Sylvain fucked him. "Close the damned thing, Hubert," Sylvain added, and for some reason Hubert obeyed.

He briefly wondered if he should have stepped out before he did. Now he was stuck in the office with them.

"That's better," Sylvain purred. "Isn't that right, Ferdie?" Ferdinand was partially turned towards Hubert, only half his face visible to him. He was wide-eyed and red-faced, lips parted in surprise much like Hubert himself.

"I... I should go, I apologize--" Hubert stammered, and finally Ferdinand seemed to snap out of his shock.

"Stay!" he begged. "... please, stay." Hubert's jaw went slack as Ferdinand began to move in Sylvain's lap, hips rolling and soft moans slipping past his lips. "Please look at me, Hubert," Ferdinand breathed.

Sylvain's cock moved in and out of Ferdinand's hole, the older redhead not moving a muscle at the moment beyond a tilt of his head as he smiled at Hubert over Ferdinand's shoulder. Hubert stood frozen, his member thickening at the sight, at the  _ invitation _ to observe as the object of his affection's fucked himself on another man's cock. Gasps and moans filled his ears as his world narrowed down to the four walls around them, Ferdinand's spine swaying, rising and falling as he squirmed in Sylvain's lap.

"You've gone so tight, Ferdie," Sylvain whispered, though loud enough to be heard even by Hubert. "The moment he came in you clenched so beautifully around my cock. Did he scare you? Or excite you?" From his position Hubert couldn't see Sylvain's body very well but from the movement of his arms he imagined the man was playing with Ferdinand's chest. "How long have you been wanting him to see you? To look at you like this? To invite him as you did?"

Ferdinand keened at the words, urging Hubert's arousal along even further. It was a delicious thought, that Ferdinand wanted this, that he wanted Hubert to see him naked and wanton but--

"Years," Ferdinand gasped, "I've been wanting him for years..."

The words reached his ears making him feel like he had been struck by lightning. One, two, three steps were taken as if he was compelled by an outside force, his hands coming to card through orange locks and cup his beloved's jaw from behind. Beneath Ferdinand, Sylvain groaned as Hubert leaned down to press his lips into Ferdinand's hair.

"Nngh, Goddess that made him tight! Do it again, Vestra!"

Head clouded in a fog, Hubert followed the command, though he didn't think he would have been able to refrain even without it. His lips travelled wherever he could reach, Ferdinand's forehead, his eyelids, his cheekbones. The redhead tilted his head back as far as he could, allowing Hubert to plant a deep, desperate kiss to his lips.

Ferdinand's body shook as Sylvain thrust up underneath him, his moans swallowed by Hubert's mouth. Tremor after tremor shook his body until one last thrust caused Sylvain to empty himself inside Ferdinand's ass.

Ferdinand didn't even seem to have noticed, a blissed out look on his face as his lips still moved against Hubert's.

Sylvain's hand came to rest at the back of Ferdinand's neck, pulling him gently but firmly away from Hubert's hungry lips. A confused look flashed across Ferdinand's face, and Hubert was sure his own flashed with anger before Sylvain spoke.

"Forgive me, I'm usually better than this. I like making you cum before I do," he laughed, moving his hands back to Ferdinand's ass to lift him off his cock. "My bad, you felt so nice when Hubert kissed you. Maybe he can give you what I couldn't, eh?" As he spoke he allowed Ferdinand's ass to rise in his lap, asscheeks pulled apart to show his wet and gaping hole as his semen dripped out of him.

Hubert's cock hammered in his pants, twitching hard as if trying to escape on its own. His breath left him as Sylvain started to finger the younger man, more of his seed spilling out as he did so.

"He is so slick and loose, Hubert. I bet you could slip right in without problem. Wouldn't you like that Ferdie? For Hubert to be the one to bring you to completion?" To Hubert's surprise and utter joy Ferdinand nodded, a breathless "Yes" falling off his lips as he presented his ass to him. He didn't waste any more time. He pulled himself out of his pants, not missing how Ferdinand eyed him hungrily as he lined himself up. The moan that fell from Ferdinand's lips as he pushed into him was nothing short of music to his ears.

"Ferdie..." he moaned as he pulled Ferdinand's body flush with his, hips twitching as he bottomed out. It was everything he had imagined it to be and more, Ferdinand's body firm and hard under his hands and his hole tight like a vice around his cock. So lost in the sensations of everything that was Ferdinand, he almost failed to notice how Sylvain's hands came to his and moved them towards Ferdinand's chest.

"He likes it when his tits are being toyed with," Sylvain chuckled, molding Hubert's hands along those shapely pectorals. As if on cue, Ferdinand moaned.

Hubert could scarcely believe it was real, even as Ferdinand's hips moved in slow, tantalizing circles against his own. His hands played with Ferdinand's chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers and pinching them as he pleased as he began to make short, almost hesitant thrusts into the redhead.

"Hubert, please," Ferdinand begged, though try as he might Hubert didn't think he had enough blood in his brain to figure out what specifically he might be begging for. No matter, he would just have to give him everything. Gripping his chest tight with one hand, the other came to urge Ferdinand's face towards his so he could meet him in a kiss filled with years of longing before he pulled back and plunged himself deep and hard into his beloved.

Beneath them Sylvain was just enjoying the view, a lazy smile on his face. He lightly traced a finger along the lines of Ferdinand's abs, enjoying the way they flexed and twitched as Hubert fucked the redhead. Briefly he wondered if he should play with Ferdinand's cock but it didn't seem like he would need any help, as aroused and blissed out he was from finally being touched by his long-time crush. Only a fool would keep his hands to himself with a man like Ferdie before him however. Calmly, a stark contrast to Hubert's frantic thrusting and Ferdinand's wanton moans, he lay his palm against Ferdinand's stomach letting it glide slowly and gently upwards pausing briefly to toy with a nipple and then carefully letting his fingers stroke their way up the column of Ferdinand's neck. He twisted a lock of ginger hair around his fingers, letting their silky texture run against the coarseness of his calloused fingers.

"Look at you, happy at last," he mumbled, but neither of the others seemed to have heard him with how drunk on one another they were. They were getting close, he could tell, with Ferdinand pulling Hubert's hand towards his mouth and pulling his white glove off with only his teeth. The glove fell forgotten and uninteresting into Sylvain's lap as Ferdinand took those alchemy-stained fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as Hubert fucked both his holes.

Finally, Ferdinand's body seized. The redhead shuddered, eyes rolling up as his pleasure crested and coursed through his body. Moaning the redhead's name, Hubert's thrusting stilled as both men spilled their seed, Ferdinand's across Sylvain's lap and Hubert's mingling with Sylvain's inside Ferdinand's hole.

Sylvain smiled, looking up at the two idiots before him as they came down from their peak. If he had known this is what it would take for the two of them to finally be honest about their feelings he would have started to leave the door unlocked ages ago.


	3. Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought to finish xD I've never written a proper threesome before, so I hope this turned out well. Hope you enjoy some more Porn (almost) Without Plot!

If someone had told Hubert a mere week ago that he'd be enjoying the sight of another man kissing Ferdinand one day he'd do terrible things to them for just putting the image in his head. But he had to admit, it was difficult not to enjoy Ferdinand's moans as Sylvain kissed him deep while Ferdinand lazily stroked Hubert's cock – which was still slick with the spit of both redheads.

Then again, it would have been difficult to imagine any of these things a week ago. Seeing Ferdinand and Sylvain in bed together, being invited to share in their pleasure, laying where he was in Ferdinand's bed as both his new lovers – his _ lovers _ ? Is that what they had become? – pleasured both him and each other. Even as he kissed Ferdinand, Sylvain did not forget Hubert's presence and stroked his thigh in near tender movements, creating sensations Hubert was far from accustomed to but nonetheless found himself enjoying.

Eventually the two parted, lips swollen and wet. The smile that graced Ferdinand's face might have been the most beautiful thing Hubert had seen.

"Ferdinand," Hubert breathed as he sat up and reached out to card his fingers through ginger locks. Ferdinand responded eagerly, nuzzling his hand and kissing whatever he could reach. "Ferdie, I want you to do something for me."

Ferdinand made a little noise and raised his eyebrows, seemingly eager to hear his lover's request. Sylvain snuck up behind the redhead and nosed at the shell of his ear, planting little kisses on his earlobe and his neck as he did.

"Sylvain," Hubert began as he pulled Ferdinand closer to him. "Lie down, get comfortable." As his lips met with Ferdinand's Sylvain did as he was told, a confident grin on his face as he did.

Hubert's tongue slipped inside Ferdinand's mouth, tasting him and imagining he could taste traces of both himself and Sylvain in there. Distantly he could hear Sylvain's melodic praise as the kiss deepened, as he pushed himself up on his knees and grabbed the ginger's shoulders.

"Here, Ferdie," he gasped as they parted and Hubert gently pushed Ferdinand towards their lover's waiting body. He moved him until Ferdinand was straddling the redhead, placing himself behind Ferdinand's back. "I want you to follow my movements, Ferdie. Move with me as you ride him," he whispered into Ferdie's ear, making the ginger gasp. "Sylvain, help him take you in."

"Oh, I think at this point it'll be harder to keep him from swallowing me whole," Sylvain purred as he lined his dick up, a small moan leaving him as Hubert guided Ferdinand's hips down to meet him. The head of his cock sank in smoothly.

"He played with you thoroughly while you sucked me off, didn't he?" Hubert chuckled into Ferdinand's ear. "Did you come as he did, Ferdie? Is that why there's a stain on your bedspread? Did you cum with my cock in your mouth?"

Ferdinand whimpered, his hips twitching in Hubert's grip as he nodded. But he was behaving, his hips didn't move further down as Hubert held his hand almost completely still, helping the ginger gyrate his hips in very small circles.

"Please, Hubert, Sylvain, I... I'm empty," Ferdinand whined, turning his head to leave little begging kisses wherever he could reach on Hubert's face. Hubert pressed himself closer, his own hardness pressing against the ginger's back as he gripped him tighter.

"Slowly, darling. Move with me," he urged, pressing his body close to his lover as he swayed his own hips back and forth sinking them down slightly further with each pass. Sylvain's hands came to lie on Ferdinand's thighs, rubbing soothing circles into the muscle as more and more of his cock was swallowed by Ferdinand's hole.

"Very nice," Sylvain breathed, a little too composed for Hubert's liking. Only the slightest twitch in his expression spoke of how affected he was, of how good Ferdinand felt clenching around him as he sank down do the base. For a few minutes Ferdinand allowed his hips to be maneuvered by Hubert's hands, his breathing syncing with Hubert's and sweat making his chest and legs glisten in what Hubert was sure made a very nice view for the other redhead.

Eventually Hubert removed his hands and pushed Ferdinand forward, Sylvain wordlessly coming up to capture his lips in a messy kiss. "Still," Hubert urged when Ferdinand tried to move on his own. That was all the instruction he needed. Hubert fumbled with the oil they had used earlier and slicked up his fingers nicely before he traced one along the already stretched rim and pushed his finger in.

"Hubert!" Ferdinand gasped, but he didn't protest. If anything he seemed to try and spread his legs further, to open himself up as much as he could.

"Careful, Hubie," Sylvain drawled, "If you are planning what I think you are planning, go slowly." Of course Sylvain would have figured him out, Hubert thought with a roll of his eyes. But it wasn't bad advice. He slowly stretched Ferdinand's rim further, allowing Sylvain to distract the ginger with kisses to his lips, his face, his neck. By the time he could fit several fingers Ferdinand was mewling and squirming under his hands.

"Ferdie," he breathed, he himself feeling out of breath and ready to burst as he slicked himself up, "I'm going to enter you. I'm going to fuck you while Sylvain is inside you, do you want that?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Please!" Ferdinand sobbed, one hand reaching back to pull his asscheek to the side to bare himself as much as he could to his darker lover. "I can take it, I can take you both!" he promised.

Briefly, Hubert's eyes met with Sylvain over the top of Ferdinand's head. Sylvain's hands reached around, removing Ferdinand's hand and taking a firmer grip of both cheeks as he pulled them apart for Hubert's benefit. Sylvain nodded, his lips planting one last kiss on Ferdinand's forehead before Hubert lined himself up and managed to push himself in.

Oh, it was tight, so very tight. He could feel Ferdinand twitching, but also Sylvain's warm cock against his as he pushed further. He wouldn't last long, he knew. When he bottomed out he felt dizzy, only vaguely registering that Sylvain seemed to be wiping Ferdinand's face.

"Ferdie?" he asked, gently stroking his hand reassuringly down the ginger's back.

"I'm okay," Ferdinand gasped. "It's j-just so  _ much, _ you are both so nice and big--!" Boldly, Ferdinand tried to roll his hips, making both his lovers suck in a quick intake of air.

"L-let us move, Ferdie. It'll be easier like that," Sylvain stuttered, his hands combing through flowing locks of hair soaked in sweat as Ferdinand's face was frozen in an image of pleasure. Carefully Hubert tried to make a shallow thrust, feeling Sylvain respond to him and mirroring his movement. It didn't take long for them to sync up a rhythm, for both of them to pleasure their beloved Ferdinand and give him what he asked for.

Hubert sneaked his hands around Ferdinand, gripping his tits with both hands and giving them a hard squeeze, just a little more force than he intended as he pounded himself into the man. Sylvain seemed to appreciate the view groaning deep in his throat as their pace picked up, their own grunting and moaning easily being drowned up to the symphony of pleasured sounds that left Ferdinand's mouth.

When Ferdinand clenched around them as he came, they reached their limit. Both spent themselves at the same time, their seed mingling and spilling out of Ferdie's abused hole.

His orgasm rolling over him in waves, Hubert pressed himself close to Ferdinand's sculpted body. His face became buried in the golden tresses of his hair, his skin molded along the planes of his back. His lungs filled with his scent and his ears with his delightful moans and sighs.

He gasped as he felt Sylvain withdraw himself from Ferdinand's hole, but he didn't feel like pulling out himself just yet. His head swam, and after a few moments he realized that he had been rolled over to his side, Ferdinand still in his arms as Sylvain helped them get comfortable.

"Relax," Sylvain urged when Hubert raised his head to look at him. The redhead was seemingly already recovered from the post-climax haze that still held both Hubert and Ferdinand in its grip. "I'll manage the aftercare," he added with a wink.

Hubert didn't argue. With a sigh he lay back down and closed his eyes, once more burying his face in Ferdinand's hair. He could hear Sylvain fussing about and Ferdinand's soft breaths as they both came down from their high.

And just this once, he allowed himself to fall asleep as someone else cared for him.


End file.
